


Birds of a Feather

by Isapunk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bruises, Canon Universe, First Aid, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Neck Kissing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Uchiha Madara Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isapunk/pseuds/Isapunk
Summary: Madara gets injured and Hashirama patches him up
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Birds of a Feather

“How did this even happen”? 

Hashirama questioned as he took in the appearance of his boyfriend. 

Madara’s hair was knotted and frizzed, he had a large cut going down his right cheek bone, dried blood surrounding the wound. His clothing was torn with blood stains dotting around it. His knuckles where split, dried blood going down to his finger tips proof that the wound was once fresh. 

The larger man shrugged as he made the rest of his way into the house shutting the door gently behind him. Before Madara could even take another step into the shared home Hashirama gently took his face into his hands as he studied his wounds. 

“Idiot”.

Hashirama mumbled dragging the larger man to a chair before walking off to retrieve a med kit. He soon returned placing the medical supplies on the table besides his boyfriend before seeming to rip it open.

“Calm down, stop overreacting”.

Madara spoke with a roll of his eyes allowing Hashirama to take his bloodied and bruised hand. 

“I will the moment you stop being an idiot”

“Says the idiot”. 

Without replying Hashirama begun to rub a disinfectant into the larger mans hand wound causing him to hiss in surprise. 

“You could have warned me Hashirama”!

“And you could stop being so stupid”. 

After a moment Hashirama finished cleaning the wound before wrapping it up. He moved up to gently wipe at Madara’s cut cheek. 

“Couldn’t even give me a welcome home kiss”?

“Stubborn bastard! You are injured why would I kiss you after coming home like this”? 

“Because you love me”.

“Sometimes”.

Hashirama stubbornly replied as he finished wiping at the face wound. Very gently the Hokage placed a bandage on the other mans cheek before gently kissing the opposite one.

“Are you really not going to tell me what happened”.

“No”. 

“Bastard”.

Madara largely grinned before pulling the smaller man into his lap. Hashirama letting out a gasp before placing his hands on the broader mans shoulders glaring at him. 

“Come on you reek of blood”.

“So”?

Madara replied pulling the smaller man in for a kiss. Without any hesitation the other leaned in returning the sloppy kiss. 

Hashirama’s hands cradled the back of Madara’s head his large mass of messed up hair tangling around the Hokages fingers. Madara’s hands seeming to tighten around the smaller mans waist at the action letting out a small groan. 

“Come on you smell”. 

Hashirama mumbled into the kiss still not bothering to pull away.

“In a minute”.

Madara groaned pulling the other closer to his chest pulling away from the kiss to only start kissing at the smaller mans throat. 

“Come on wash up first”!

Hashirama gave a throaty laugh as he tried to pull away. 

Madara only seems to grin larger as he continued to kiss at the others tanned skinned throat. Tightly grasping at Hashirama keeping him close to his chest. 

“Come on release me you fiend”! 

Hashirama laughter continuing to bubble from his throat. His face was flushed red as he continued to struggle out of his lovers grip. 

The front door then flung open Tobirama walking in words getting caught in his throat as he instantly caught eye of his elder brother being kissed up. 

“Disgusting”.

He simply said before turning back to the door and exiting the home. Madara pulled away letting out loud laughter, Hashirama seeming to only flush a brighter shade of red as he was now easily able to pull away from the larger mans grip. 

“Go bathe”. 

Hashirama spoke his face still flushed a extremely dark shade of red. Madara largely grinned as he stood up from the chair slowly walking his way to his boyfriend leaning into his ear.

“Join me”?

If possible the smaller mans face became even more red. He narrowed his eyes at Madara before pushing him to the direction of the bath. 

“After you bathe you moron”.

“Whatever you say”. 

Madara said as he walked off, Hashirama on his heel not even a moment later.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this good? Is this good? This was my first time writing for them and I have no clue if this was good. Any feedback would appreciate!


End file.
